Against All Odds
by AkemiRie
Summary: 5 fighters get ready for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, each of which have different goals to obtain.
1. Profiles

**Title:** Against All Odds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken, if I did, maybe this fic would have been the storyline for Tekken 3.

**Summary:** 5 fighters get ready for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, each of which have different goals to obtain.

**Pairings**: Nina Williams/Jin Kazama, Hwoarang/Julia Chang, Ling Xiaoyu & Forrest Law.

**Rating**: M (There will be bad language and sexual scenes in this story)

**Author's note**: Well this is an AU fic obviously but will stay close to the Canon as the characters will exactly be like they are in the actual Tekken game. I like them that way but I will amend Ling's characteristics because personally she is a stalker in the games. Oh and of course Panda has to be with Ling. She can't go anywhere without that thing. Lol.

This is set 4 years after Jin's mother get's killed or captured by Ogre, you decide what to believe.

Oh I'm setting this fic as Jin and Nina pairing because it will be about them, mostly. But I will give the other couples a go as they come in order.

....................................

**Profiles**

**Baek Doo San:** Having carried the burden of killing his father by accident and destroying Marshal Law's Dojo, Baek sets out to repent and thus decides to become a watcher/teacher after a few years after the 2nd tournament. He first meets Hwoarang, a runaway kid from an orphanage who is often bullied by street thugs and adopts him as his own son, teaching him Tae Kwon Do. Later he meets Nina Williams, a woman who can't remember her past and he offers her his help, encouraging her to master her Aikido and Koppo which she somehow seems to know. He learns that Marshall Law has a son and discreetly offers to help him master his abilities for Mashall's sake. Later, he meets Ling Xiaoyu who is Wang Jinrei's student. He takes her in and trains her too for Wang's sake. Baek is now awaiting the fifth member of the group. His goal is to avenge Heihachi for his wrong doings to the innocent people one of which was his father. Baek is attacked by a mythical creature who becomes the reason why the 3rd tournament begins.

**Age**: 46.

**Aura**: White

**Fighting Style**: Tae Kwon Do.

**Hwoarang:** Having a rough childhood at a trashy orphanage, Hwoarang meets Baek and becomes his legal son. The two develop a strong father-son bond after being taught Tae Kwon do by Baek. Hwoarang shows no sympathy for his real parents as he believes that they had abandoned him. His pain and longing is masked by a hot blooded aura and he deals with this loss by hosting illegal fighting tournaments which he usually wins. Unknown to Baek's knowledge, Hwoarang continues with this form of gambling as it makes him feel in control and numbs the pain for his real parents. Hwoarang becomes mad when Baek adopts another fighter into their group, he feels threatened and the same feelings rise again that he had. He becomes hostile and one day when Baek is attacked and presumed dead, Hwoarang decides to avenge him by entering the 3rd King of Iron First tournament.

**Age: **19

**Aura**: Blue

**Fighting Style**: Tae Kwon Do

**Nina Williams:** She was the second fighter to be discovered by Baek, after running away from a lab and ending up in a forest..Nina is sought out by Baek who appoints her as the leader of the gang because of her impressive knowledge of Koppo and Aikido arts. With no memory of her past, her family and how and why she ended up in a lab, Nina takes on this role and sharpens her skills, feeling accepted. She is a cold hearted person who only warms to to Baek and the gang as she feels like they're her real family. She's the most skilled and level headed who comes up with the plans. She is insecure and becomes cold towards people who she deems as a threat. She also loves her role. Nina enters the 3rd King of Iron Tournament for 2 reasons. To find out more about her past as she strongly feels that someone she knows will help her and to confront Heihachi about his misdeeds as it is the gang's goal.

note: Nina only knows her full name, her fighting style and her physical age with is 22. Other then that, she can't remember anything else. Not even Anna Williams.

**Age**: 22

**Aura**: Gold

**Fighting Style**: Koppo & Aikido.

**Ling Xiaoyu:** She is the youngest out of the group and takes pride in her fighting style. Wang Jinrei, her grandfather is having back problems and takes her to Baek so she can do some sparring with her knowledge of fighting. Ling brings her Panda with her and is the baby of the group. She has the most normal life and has never been subjected to pain. She is most notable for her speed and wants to make her family proud of her. She enters the 3rd King of Iron first tournament to confront Heihachi and to win so she can build an amusement park.

**Age**: 16

**Aura:** Pink

**Fighting Style**: Hakkesho & Hikaken.

**Forrest Law**: Having been banned from fighting outside his father's dojo, Forrest meets Baek one day and accepts his invitation for sparring and to join the group. Wanting a sense of adventure and to boost his pride, Forrest accepts and becomes the cook of the gang inheriting his mother's cooking style. He practices Jeet Kune Do and is determined to enter the 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament to prove to his father that he is strong too. He also joins for the gang's motive. To defeat Heihachi.

**Age:** 23

**Aura:** Green

**Fighting Style**: Jeet Kune Do

...............................


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: There is a dojo room in this fic that looks like Jin's stage in Tekken Tag Tournament- Tiger Dojo Tokyo, you know with the tiger walls and wooden floors. That's where Baek trains the gang. It's attached to the mansion they live in. Baek's inherited that mansion from his deceased parents. The place is located in Japan, Tokyo. It's on a made up street that private for rich people only, it's all Blossom Springs. It's in the suburban area and very different to the city because of it's green belt and trees.

This is set 6 months after Baek recruits the members of his gang.

**Chapter One**

**6 months later....**

"Ah, this weather sucks." Grunted a tall man, as he looked up at the murky blue sky. The wooden ship shook over the sea and he gripped onto the shorter man next to him. 

"Jesus man, if I was gay I'd let you know." The short fat man pushed him off, causing him to fall back into the kitchen.

"Idiot." The tall man grunted from the kitchen.

The fat man shrugged and tapped his cigar on the rail before tossing it in the sea when he deemed it useless. He spluttered with the ash in his mouth and grabbed out his stained handkerchief to blow on it.

While he did his business, someone had snuck up on him and took him out with one single blow.

The culprit smiled in victory with their hands on their hips. "That's one man down."

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, the tall man got up and checked his face in the mirror for any cuts. He had crashed right into the steel table and had a cut above his eyebrow. "Motherfucker." He moaned and looked around for a tissue.

"Here you go." A boy wearing a large hat handed him a tissue. He thanked the unknown boy and dabbed the tissue on his bleeding wound.

The boy crept behind him with his head hung low. "What the fuck you standing here for? Get lost!" The tall man sneered, everyone was mean to each other on this ship anyway. It didn't matter.

The next thing he knew that a burning hot spatula was smacked against his ass, burning him through the cotton material of his trousers. The tall man stiffened and let out a groan of pain.

He felt his ass burning.

He could smell it as well.

It wasn't nice.

Before he had time to react, his other buttock received the same punishment and he yelped in pain. This time he spun around to have the spatula whipping across his face. It took only two seconds and the tall man was knocked out.

The fighting chef removed his hat and threw away the spatula. "Another man down."

..........................

"Blood Talon...what's your position?" The blonde asked through a small speaker device attached to her ear.

After hearing the response she wanted, the blonde smirked and slid into the hall where several guards were stationed at. "This should be easy." She thought to herself as she counted them.

She walked through the hall in disguise. With her black hair and shades, she was mistaken for a female bodyguard. She noticed the men catcalling behind her. "Care to join me?" She said seductively, luring the men into one room.

Minutes later, she opened the door with a look of triumph on her face.

5 men down at once.

Not bad.

.......................

With the flick of his lighter, he remained hidden behind the wall; waiting for his cue. There were just 5 men left now. Their boss had taken care of the men on the lower deck while the other two took care of the businessmen and cooks. After this, they'd have to get to Doctor Abel who was now in the hall, handcuffed by members of the Tekken Force.

"You don't know what that piece of research could do! It could destroy lives!" Doctor Abel cried as he was lead down the hall.

The fighter in hiding chose this moment to reveal himself to them. He stood fearlessly in front of them with a lighter in his hand. "Evening motherfuckers." He greeted, flicking the lighter into his back pocket.

"Kill him." One of the guards said.

But before the fighter could react, another fighter jumped into the scene. With her cries of fury, he could tell that she was not a part of their gang. She seemed like some rookie fighter who had an amazing fighting style. "Hi-yah!" He was impressed as she punched some guards.

The other three guards let go of Doctor Abel and charged for him. But he was ready and used his machine gun punches on them before performing the falcon dice kick, thus knocking them out. They were quite pathetic for bodyguards.

Doctor Abel who was handcuffed had tried to escape by throwing himself over the deck, by the time he had reached the edge, the woman had defeated the two guards and charged for him, taking the disk out of his pocket.

He didn't get a good look at her face as it was covered but he charged towards her to get a glimpse of her eyes.

She had light brown eyes and her skin was fair.

He was mesmerized for a second but she pushed him after sharing a silent moment with him.

Those eyes looked familiar....

"Hey!" He shouted after her as she flipped off the deck and went over the ship. He was just as fast and followed her but by the time he reached the edge of the deck, she jumped into a speedboat and sped away.

His teammates ran towards him after doing their fair share of fighting. "Who was that?" The Chinese girl asked the Korean as they looked on.

"I don't know." He replied. "I really don't know."

But somehow deep down, he wasn't convinced of his answer.

......................

When they all returned home in Blossom Springs, Baek was awaiting the news. He loved hearing it first from his group that he had watched and sparred with.

"Sa Bum Nim!" Hwoarang greeted Baek first and bowed in his presence. "We've taken care of the Doctor Abel situation."

Baek greeted them and looked at Nina. "What about the police?"

"They arrested the bad guys." Nina replied. "The whole operation was taken down. It looks like the Zaibatsu won't be using that kind of research."

Baek blew a sigh of relief, it had been vital that Heihachi Mishima was prevented from using the Forest Rejuvenation data to recharge the beast known as Ogre. Four years ago, it was time for Ogre to awaken but he wasn't as strong as he was today. If Heihachi had succeeded in getting that data, Ogre would be undefeatable and only someone with the devil gene would defeat him. Last time Baek checked, Kazuya Mishima was the bearer of the devil gene but he was no longer alive thanks to his evil bastard of a father.

"But there's one thing you should know." Hwoarang continued and scratched the back of his head, giving Baek a sheepish smile.

Baek snapped his eyes at him and knew whenever Hwoarang gave anyone a sheepish smile, bad news would soon follow after. "Some girl was there and she um....stole the rejuvenation data." Hwoarang bit his lip, yep now the shit-storm was going to come.

He winced when he heard his Sa Bum Nim inhale sharply. "Jesus Hwoarang, couldn't you have stopped her?" Then he looked at the rest of the team members. "Couldn't any of you stop her?"

"Actually I had my hands full!" The Chinese girl defended, putting her hands on her hips. "I could have helped if you'd let me bring Panda with me!"

"I took five men out in one go so you can't exactly shout at me." Nina replied coldly. "So I was kind of busy then."

Baek sighed and look at Forrest. "And what about you? You were too busy playing air guitar with the burning spatula?"

"Actually I had a fire to put out." Forrest answered quietly. "There was a little accident in the kitchen."

Baek shook his head and turned around. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't disappointed, he was not mad. He was worried. He trained them good; they were very talented at what they could do. He was worried on how they'd react if they knew he was proposing this idea to them. He always knew it, that a fifth member was vital to this group.

He always knew it after the oracle was revealed. But none of them knew it.

"But I say we did good." Nina said, unfolding her arms. "We're strong and we don't get our ass' kicked by anyone. Whoever that girl was, I'm sure she's not on the wrong team." Nina said but had her doubts. She chose to be optimistic in this situation. When Baek was upset, he was really upset. The last thing she wanted for herself and her team was Baek yelling down their throats.

"I have to agree with Nina." Hwoarang said. "That girl...she seems innocent."

"Looks can be deceiving Hwoarang." Baek reminded him. "Even someone as naive and childish as Ling Xiaoyu can have an evil steak. Don't forget that." He pointed out.

"Me? Naive? Childish?!" Xiaoyu stuck her tongue out. "Shut up! I'll set my Panda on you!"

"Xiao give it a break." Hwoarang whined, tired of the girl's childish attitude. Just because she was the youngest out of them all, it didn't mean that she had to act like a 5 year old, especially in times like this.

Xiaoyu opened her mouth to protest and turned to Forrest, the only guy she could depend on apart from Baek. "Look Forrest, tell him to leave me alone!" She cried, pointing at Hwoarang as she stomped her feet and shook her head vigorously, swinging her ponytails back and forth.

Forrest, who had a soft spot for the Chinese girl had backed her up. "Hey don't be picking on the sweet little girl. Leave her alone Hwoarang."

Hwoarang lifted his leg. "Wanna piece of my machine gun kicks Forrest?" He smirked.

"I'll Jeet Kune Do yo ass." Forrest got ready to fight but Baek intervened.

"Shut up! All of you! I can't think straight!" Baek yelled, covering his ears. "For god sake!"

They stood in silence in the dojo room as Baek calmed his nerves down.

He carefully looked at each of his young fighters. From Nina's crystal blue eyes to Xiaoyu's huge dark brown eyes, he knew that there was going to be a mixed reaction, the strongest reaction would probably come from his own adopted son. But it was meant to happen, they had to accept it. With Ogre on the lose, a fifth member was crucial to this team.

"I know each of you have your gifts." He folded his arms behind his back and paced up and down as he passed each single member. He stopped at Xiaoyu first. "Xiao, you have your incredible speed."

Xiaoyu blushed and thanked him.

Baek moved onto Forrest. "Forrest, you have your amazing agility, I don't know how you can move your body in such ways but you do it easily."

Forrest nodded.

Baek moved onto Hwoarang. "Hwoarang, you have undying energy to go on and on."

"It's because of you Sa Bum Nim." Hwoarang bowed in respect.

Baek patted his head. "You're a great student, don't let yourself down."

"I won't."

Baek then moved onto Nina, the leader of this group. "You and your skills Nina. They're so perfect. What else do you need? You can break bones without breaking your own bones in the process. You do a job properly, usually." Baek said.

Nina said nothing but showed Baek in her blue eyes that she was thankful for his honest compliment.

Baek returned to the centre. "All of you do have your skills but there's one skill missing in this group."

They waited anxiously for him to continue, he could feel their tension rising. "Power. I need someone who can knock the wind out of someone in one punch. Only this is the last space to fill up in this group."

Forrest was the first to react. "So are you saying that you're going to recruit another member?"

"Another member?!" Xiaoyu chirped in, interrupted Baek as her eyes lit up. "Wow! That's going to be interesting!"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying." Baek nodded.

"Oh hell no. You gotta be shitting me." Hwoarang scoffed. "Aren't we enough for you Sa Bum Nim that you need to go and bring some douche-bag into our group?"

"Language Hwoarang!" Baek scolded and Hwoarang winced.

"I can't believe you." Hwoarang returned in shock. "Who is this mother-I mean guy who is gunna join our group?"

"I don't know yet, but I do know that he will be a leader." Baek replied softly. "It was stated by the prophecy-" He was rudely cut off by Nina.

"I don't care what the damn prophecy says. No one and I mean no one is going to replace me as leader of this group. I've trained too hard to be displaced." Nina looked offended and worried that Baek was about to hand someone her beloved role. Being a leader meant so much to her, it gave her a purpose in her life. She could not let anyone snatch that.

"No one's going to replace you Nina." Baek answered her, hoping that she'd calm down. "He'll be the co-leader and lead with you. It's supposed to happen. The most powerful and the most skilled-"

"I can't share my role either." Nina hissed. "It's my job. I do it alone. Not with someone else. If he has to join this group, let him work underneath all of us. He can't be a co leader or a leader. I won't let it happen." She objected.

"Nina-chan...." Xiaoyu whispered. "It won't be bad, trust me." She said. "Please don't be angry."

"Yeah it might not be bad after all." Forrest backed Xiaoyu up. "I don't mind another member in our group."

"Nina's got it right." Hwoarang said. "I totally back her up. No one else should join this group as a leader and if they do, they work under us. We they boss."

Baek swallowed and shook his head. "It's happening whether you like it or not. Deal with it."

And he left the gang members to discuss it among themselves in the training room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here are the stages for the main characters in this story; the stages are from Tekken 5. **

**Nina Williams** - City at Sunset

**Jin Kazama** - Burning Temple

**Jina stage**- Secret Garden

**Hwoarang** - Poolside

**Julia Chang**- Waterfall

**Jwoarang Stage** - Moonlit Wilderness

**Forrest Law** - Dragon's Nest

**Ling Xiaoyu** - Polar Paradise

**Xiaorest Stage** - Pirate's cove

**Baek Do San Stage** – Acid Rain

**Devil Jin Stage** – Cathedral

**I will write scenes with them fighting their opponents in these stages soon so keep a lookout for them. **

**Chapter Two**

Jin Kazama opened his eyes to the sound of birds singing outside in the morning rays. Heihachi had disapproved of his morning meditation but it was one of his mother's practices. Jin Kazama sat crossed legged in the Tiger Dojo, left alone to these thoughts. Four years it had been. Four years and he had mastered the art of Mishima Fighting Style. It was tough at first but well worth it. Heihachi had him up at 6 and provided the most teeth gritting gruesome training ever.

_If you want to avenge your mother, you'll do it._

Thus, Jin had pushed himself to the limit and had trained non stop but this was his time to meditate, even if Heihachi didn't like it. His mother always told him that strength came from the soul, not the body. How true were her words. Jin had no breaks in between and this was the only time he could calm his soul, harnessing his inner strength.

When Heihachi returned with a maid holding a small bowl of steamed rice and fish, Jin Kazama ate it up quickly; he hadn't eaten anything but an apple and that was just the day before yesterday. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until now.

"Are we ready?" Heihachi asked, ordering a maid to clear away the dishes.

Jin nodded and stood up.

...........................

He wasn't satisfied.

Not that he had anything against Heihachi's ways of teaching but Jin felt as if something was missing. Heihachi wasn't giving him enough, he had all the moves but he had never sparred with anyone, he never had to go against a rival before and Heihachi was his grandfather, Jin would never raise his hands on him.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he crossed the road.

After graduating from high school, he had gone to college which ironically was right next to his old high school. It was called Mishima college and while he remained as a student, he was distant and stood out from the crowd. He hated mingling with these people, they didn't make him feel comfortable.

A girl with short dark red hair whizzed past, yelling as she did. "Xiaoyu!"

Jin ignored her and walked out of his own college, with his own thoughts.

If only there was someone to spar with.

............................

It had been a long time and Jin had fallen asleep underneath a tree in the park. He had done his assignment here, where he had peace. Back at the Mishima estate, maids and his grandfather's men ran like a marathon; Jin couldn't even get a decent night's sleep there. Heihachi would be mad but it would be ok. Jin didn't bother calling him either, being too engrossed in his assignment.

His mother wanted him to do well at school. He would not let her down.

Jin woke up after hearing someone cry. Already on alert, Jin snapped his eyes open and saw a young boy being dragged by a few older boys.

"Bitch! You're gunna love what we're gunna do to you." One of the older boys said, tossing the younger boy onto the bench. He fell on his front and tears leaked out of his face as he pulled his pants down.

The tallest boy untied his own pants and helped himself out.

Jin got up and cracked his fists, determined to stop them. Red hot energy crackled through his fists as he approached them.

"Leave him alone." Jin warned in a deep voice; his eyes deadly as he glared at the boys.

The taller boy let go of himself and hissed at how big and strong Jin seemed to look. "We're fucking him and you can be next." He trembled; if he ever got to stick himself up this guy's ass it would a trophy on his pride.

Jin clenched his fists.

And then they attacked.

.........................

Jin delivered a corpse thrust to the 17 year old boy and sent him flying across the park. The rest were knocked out clean and when he was sure that he had won, he turned his eyes to the frightened 12 year old boy who sat on the bench.

"Thank you." The boy whispered.

"You should not stay out late." Jin told the boy what his mother had told him when he was a kid. "There are bad things out there....things that are evil. Your mother would be worried." 

The boy had nodded and got off the bench. "Can you walk me home? I'm scared."

Jin smiled. "Of course."

......................................

Jin watched the boy walk back into his house unharmed and then turned away to return back to the Mishima estate. With his bag slung over his shoulder, Jin walked in the night but a presence was following him.

He knew.

When he reached the alley, Jin was ready and faced his attacker.

"Hiyah!" The man kicked him in the face, taking him completely by surprise.

........................................

Jin woke up in a bedroom.

It wasn't _his_.

In panic, he threw the sheets off himself and grabbed the throat of the person who was standing by the bed he had laid on. He pinned her against the wall and she almost chocked. "Get off me!" She brought a knee to his groin and sent him grunting in pain.

She then crouched on the floor as he let go of her and did her wipe the floor kick, knocking him on his back as he held onto his crotch. The woman reacted faster then he did and straddled him with her fingers fastened around his neck and her other hand raised in the air, warning to slap him if he hurt her again.

There was such coldness in her eyes, Jin noticed, fixated on the blueness of her irises.

"Nina!" Baek rushed in the room and scolded her. Nina scoffed and reluctantly let Jin go.

"He tried to strangle me to death." Nina informed, hoping Baek would understand why she defended herself. Her fingers went to her neck where his fingers burned her and his own fingers went to his neck where she had left finger imprints. He coughed and Nina reluctantly helped him up.

"Who the hell is he anyway? I found him in the guest room." Nina asked, not taking her eyes off the dark haired mystery guy who almost killed her.

"He is Jin Kazama, the last member of our group." Baek informed, preparing himself for Nina's reaction

"Oh _fuck _me."

.............................................

Jin stood in the dojo room that resembled the tiger dojo; instead the walls were pattered with intricate designs and two punch bags hung from each side of the room. This room had huge bulletproof windows that looked out to a beautiful garden.

At the sound of the door opening, Jin was mentally alert and spun around with his fists slightly raised; he was ready to protect himself from any attacks. After having been knocked out by some Tae Kwon Do master and almost killed by an Aikido champion, Jin knew that these people were lethal. They were probably more advanced in his limited knowledge of the Mishima Fighting style. Who knew?

The same Tae Kwon Do master dressed in his dobok walked in; followed by a Chinese guy who had dragon like eyes; full of vigour who had a small girl with short pony tails behind him. Behind the Chinese girl, a red haired Korean guy walked in, sulking as he followed his peers.

Then the same blonde aikido champion followed, being the last. She had a stoic look on her face.

"Is it him?" The Chinese girl was first to break the awkward silence.

They lined up in front of him and Baek took a step towards him, with his hands behind his back. "Yes. It's him."

Xiaoyu put her fists to her mouth and jumped with excitement. "Yaaaay!"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Urgh." He took one look at Jin and felt intimidated by him; the guy looked like a strong chick magnet. The way Xiaoyu was getting excited over him was sickening.

"Hi." Forrest walked towards Jin and extended his hand. "I'm Forrest."

Jin looked at Baek who nodded but still didn't shake hands with Forrest, he wasn't used to this custom. Jin didn't reply. Instead, he looked at Forrest, confused.

"I'm Xiaoyu!" The small Chinese girl piped up when Forrest withdrew his hand in embarrassment. "But you can call me Xiao because I already consider you as my friend."

Hwoarang felt Jin's eyes on him and scoffed. "Name's Hwoarang." He muttered under his breath.

"And you've already met Nina." Baek told Jin who moved his eyes to Nina.

"Hi." Nina forced herself to say but held no emotion in her words.

She was the most intriguing of them all; Jin was intimidated by her cold blue eyes. Oddly enough, the intimidation made him want to figure her out. But he didn't like her. She was so cold.

"Sorry about hurting you." Jin said calmly, deciding to be polite. His mother taught him to be nice to people, especially to females.

"Don't worry about it." Nina returned with the same emotionless tone. Then to spite him, she added, "Amateurs don't bother _me_."

Ignoring Nina's subtle insult, Jin parted his lips to introduce himself, "I'm Kazama Jin." He felt all of their eyes on him.

"Jin will be training with us." Baek announced proudly.

"I train with Heihachi Mishima." Jin cut in, reminding the Korean man that he already had a trainer. "But I'll have to take you up on your offer." Jin said, remembering that Heihachi would never spar with him. It also went against his beliefs to spar with relatives, especially ones that were older then himself.

"Where will you stay?" Forrest took a step back and observed the calm Japanese fighter. "Here or with Heihachi Mishima?"

Nina heard the name and titled her head to the side; she felt familiar with the name every time she heard it and when this Jin guy was talking about him in a positive tone, she was curious. "Heihachi Mishima you say?"

Jin's eyes rested again on Nina. "Yes." 

Nina put a hand on her hip. "So he's your trainer?"

"He's my grandfather." Jin replied.

"But you're a Kazama." Hwoarang finally decided to say something to Jin. "Unless...."

"Kazuya Mishima is my father." Jin revealed, unfolding his arms.

Hwoarang chocked and turned his back to Jin, he rested an arm on Nina's and Xiaoyu's shoulders as he coughed. "Did he just say Kazuya Mishima is his daddy?" He looked at Nina who shoved his arm off her shoulder.

"Yeah. I believe so." Forrest answered Hwoarang's question. Forrest then asked Jin a question, "So I take it that you've never met your own father?"

Jin shook his head. Baek sensed the awkwardness rising into the conversation and decided to end the topic of Jin's father. "Ok, enough about that. Let's just make Jin comfortable and at home." Baek told them and had approvals of both Forrest Law and Ling Xiaoyu.

"Nina, show Jin to his room." Baek ordered, feeling that Nina had to bond more with Jin. "You're both co-leader's. It's essential for you two to...bond." Baek informed her as Nina delivered him a look of disbelief. "Now." Baek pressed on and Nina was hesitant.

"Fine." She answered and gestured for Jin to follow her.

Jin took one last look at them all before following Nina out of the room.

................

"This is your room." Nina kicked the door open to the same guest room Jin had woken up in. "You can chill or whatever in here. I don't care."

Jin looked around and then rested his eyes on Nina. "Why are _you_ so _cold_?"

Nina dropped her mouth. "Don't act like you care."

"I should know the reason why you dislike me." Jin replied. "Have I done anything to upset you?"

Nina felt like laughing. But she wasn't usually the responsive type. "Yeah, you almost strangled me to death. Of course I dislike you. Idiot."

Jin chuckled a little and shook his head. "I'm truly sorry about that. I thought someone was trying to kill me in my sleep."

Nina raised her eyes. "Trust me babe, if I wanted to kill you...." She paused and noticed how deep his eyes were; they were fucking beautiful. ".....you'd be dead already." She continued, getting a little distracted by the unusual shade of Jin's eyes.

Was he wearing contacts? She held onto that thought and narrowed her eyes at his eyes.

"For someone who worried about getting killed by a guy like me sure does have confidence in her killing skills." He teased; he found it amusing to talk to this blonde. She wasn't like the normal girls who he usually ignored; they were the type that swooned over him in college.

This girl or woman, he couldn't tell how old she was- she seemed a jigsaw. He wanted to put the pieces together and see what she was really like.

But she was a wild cat. He'd had to get hurt to get close to her. A part of him wondered if it was even worth it but the other part was excited. He _loved_ challenges.

"I do what I do to survive. If you're a threat, I'll simply eliminate you." Nina answered him, trying hard not to show how much his words affected her. He was a stranger who was snatching her limelight. She hated it. She should hate _him_.

"I guess I'd better stay out of your way then." Jin sighed, not feeling like arguing with her anymore.

"Yeah, you should." Nina sniggered and brushed past him.

When she reached the door way, she stopped and turned around. At the same time, his eyes met hers.

"Yeah if you need anything, ask anyone but me. I'm not your bitch."

....................................

Nina stormed into the kitchen where she found Hwoarang peeling carrots. "Can you fucking believe this?" Hwoarang scoffed when Nina entered the kitchen.

"He's already motherfucking here. What is this? Amazon first class express?" Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Sa Bum Nim is already insulting us. God..." Hwoarang sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Now I have to motherfucking peel carrots for this fucking guy!" Hwoarang slammed the peeler on the chopping board. "This sucks!"

Nina opened the American steel fridge, helping herself to a can of soda and offered Hwoarang one. "Don't worry babe. We'll make his life hell." Nina shut the fridge. "He can't stay here. He's a Mishima."

Hwoarang grinned at Nina as he took the can of soda. "What do you have in mind Nina?"

Nina opened her can of soda. "Let's just say, we won't make Jin feel like he's at home."

"So you mean to fuck him off?"

Nina nodded.

Hwoarang smiled. "Yeah, let's do it baby." He opened his can of soda and raised it in the air like Nina had.

"To us." They proposed a toast.

..............................................................

**A/N:** The girl who shouted Xiaoyu was Miharu, just like the Tekken game, she goes to Mishima High School with Xiaoyu.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Right I've changed Forrest to Forest. It's just confusing how they spell his name. LOL. This is gunna be a short chapter.

On with the show...

**Chapter Three**

Julia inserted the small disk into the computer and waited for it to load up. After clicking on the run button, the computer hummed and the file presented itself to her. She typed in the password and smiled when the hidden files were on display. "Bingo."

Dr Abel towered over her and looked at the screen. "Well done Jules, now you can get promoted." He told her and his wrinkly hand crept over shoulder, resting on a soft spot. Julia stiffened as Dr Abel began to caress her skin with his cracked finger tips. Quickly, she shoved herself out of his way.

"What are you doing?" Julia stammered, staring at her boss in disbelief.

He looked as if he did nothing wrong. "You're getting promoted." He shrugged and unzipped his pants. "Besides, the last time I got laid was 50 years ago."

Julia stared at him, mortified.

...

A body was sent smashing out of the glass, crashing onto the floor with shards of glass. Julia clapped her hands and put the disk back into her bag. Dr Abel lay stunned on the floor.

"That's the last time you try and touch me you disgusting old man." Julia gave him a kick on her way out.

Dr Abel looked at her in horror and shame. Julia moved away from him and proceeded to walk out. When she reached the door, she stopped and turned her head. "Oh and I quit."

She couldn't believe the nerve of that disgusting old pervert.

...

Being an intern was great at the start. She had met so many hardworking people and Dr Abel had been one of them until today. Who knew he was really a sick pervert who lusted after young girls? He was older then her grandfather for Christ sakes! Julia put her face into her hands and sulked at the bus stop.

With her quitting her internship, she had to find something else to do. All her life she had wanted an internship at the G corporation but now all that was shattered because of one stupid sadistic pervert. Even if they learnt of his true nature, she never ever wanted to go back there again.

She had the disk that was her personal project. Without any internship, it was useless to her. She had no access to a lab. This forest rejuvenation data was highly important to her. The Mishima Zaibatsu had wanted it and Julia didn't doubt that Dr Abel was now on the phone to one of the workers at the Zaibatsu, telling them about the disk. She wasn't safe. She knew she had to enlist somebody's help but whose?

She desperately needed someone who had no affiliation with both G corporation and Mishima Zaibatsu. The only company that came to mind was violet systems.

Julia sighed.

She was screwed.

...

Xiaoyu leapt into the kitchen and cried when she found the entire kitchen dressed in smoke. "Oh no!" She wailed and grabbed the oven handle; turning the oven off at the same time, she opened the oven, put on some mitts while crying and pulled out the burnt cake. "Oh no!" She sobbed, placing the demolished cake onto the electric stove.

Seconds later, Hwoarang charged into the room. "Oh my shit!" Hwoarang dashed in, coughing as soon as he entered the kitchen. "Xiao, what the fuck did you do this time?" He waved his hand over his face and pinched his nose.

"I burnt the cake." She hiccupped and collapsed to the floor in tears.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Hwoarang cursed as he ran to open some windows and stuck his head out. "I can't even motherfucking breathe."

Nina walked in the kitchen and found the tarnished cake sitting on the stove; instantly she knew it was Xiaoyu's fault and she sighed. "I told you Xiaoyu, you just don't listen. Law should have baked the cake."

"I'm sorry!" Xiaoyu sobbed harder, wishing her panda was here to comfort her.

Baek entered the kitchen and used his leg to fan out the smoke. "Huyah!" Baek let out a sound as he fanned out the smoke with his fast leg.

Nina stifled a laugh and Hwoarang removed his head from the window. "I tried to make a carrot cake and I ruined it!" Xiaoyu wailed hopelessly.

"...and to think that I wasted my motherfucking time peeling carrots." Hwoarang snorted. "Life sucks."

"Ok, it's alright." Baek said. "Don't worry about it Xiaoyu. It's just a cake." Baek approached the sobbing little girl.

"I did it for our newcomer...he was supposed to have a welcome cake and I burnt it." Xiaoyu racked in sobs. "I can't believe it!" Baek patted Xiaoyu who continued to cry.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and muttered to Nina. "I think she needs a pacifier."

Nina shook her head, trying not to giggle. It's not that she didn't like the girl, it was on how Xiaoyu always over reacted to things. It was really funny and Hwoarang wasn't helping with his funny mean remarks.

Forest entered the kitchen with a big white box in his hand. "No need to worry guys, I made this cake at home." Forest announced proudly.

"And Forest Law saves the day." Nina clapped, sending Forrest a polite smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Forrest smiled back.

"Forest!" Xiaoyu stopped sobbing as Forest put the bow down on the counter and then she took her chance to throw herself in his arms. "Thank you so much!" She peppered kisses over Forest's face. "I love you so much."

Hwoarang whistled and scratched the back of his head. "Looks like they need to get a room." He told Nina quietly.

"Thank you Forest." Baek gave the Chinese guy a nod.

_Thank god for teamwork_, Baek thought.

...

At dinner, Xiaoyu made it clear that she wanted the seat next to Jin Kazama. Neither of them were bothered, Nina in particular who wished to stay as far away from Jin Kazama as possible; Hwoarang was no different and as usual both Baek and Forest didn't mind the seating arrangements.

Jin Kazama had made a quick phone call to Heihachi and had joined them at their dinner table again.

"Welcome back." Baek greeted him.

"Jiiiinn!" Xiaoyu grinned and clapped as he took his seat. "Here you go." She shoved a plateful of dinner towards him; while he was absent, she had taken the liberty and filled his plate up with food.

He looked uneasy but thanked her and grabbed his fork reluctantly. "I even made a gravy volcano for you." Xiaoyu told him, pointing at his mash.

At this point, Hwoarang burst out laughing.

Everyone looked at him. "What's so funny Hwoarang?" Forest asked, trying hard not to allow himself to laugh along with Hwoarang.

When Hwoarang laughed, everybody laughed.

It was contagious.

Xiaoyu pointed her angry beady eyes at Hwoarang and squeaked, "Yeah, what's so funny Hwoarang?"

In between his laughter, Hwoarang spluttered, "Xiao you didn't have to make him a gravy volcano. He's not a baby."

"Shup ut!" Xiaoyu folded her arms and turned her head towards the side, hitting Jin straight in the face with a pig tail of hers. Jin flinched and rubbed his eyes.

"Let's just eat." Baek picked up his knife.

Minutes later, Xiaoyu had engaged in a conversation with Jin. She began to narrate her life story to him, talking about Panda and her dreams of building an amusement park. All Jin could do was nod to let her know he was listening between mouthfuls of food.

"...and it will be called Xiaoyu land." Xiaoyu slapped her hands around and Jin moved back so he wouldn't get hit by her busy hands.

_Why the hell did I sit next to her?_ Jin wondered.

"For god's sake Xiao, he doesn't want to know that." Hwoarang flicked a grape at her as soon as Baek left the table to bring the cake.

"Stop it!" Xiaoyu moved her hands around, whipping them in the air and Jin almost fell out of his hair while trying to dodge her hands.

"Jin, sit in my seat." Forest picked up on Jin's discomfort and stood up.

Jin stood up, relieved but Xiaoyu grabbed his wrists; refraining him from taking a step away from her, she pleaded him to stay seated next to her.

"Please Jin! Don't leave me!" Xiaoyu bawled, on the verge of tears.

"That's why I don't sit by Xiao." Nina sighed and Hwoarang agreed.

Jin looked really uncomfortable and struggled out of Xiaoyu's grip. He gave a forced apologetic look to the small Chinese girl before grabbing his plate. When he crossed paths with Forest, he silently thanked him. Jin took his seat across Nina who averted her eyes from his gaze.

Forest took Jin's former seat and Xiaoyu cried. "Why?" 

"Oh _shut_ the hell up." Hwoarang flicked another grape at Xiaoyu.

...

The moment Jin walked into the Mishima mansion, Heihachi was found sitting in the lounge. "You know when a Mishima is late, that's ok." Heihachi grumped. Jin stopped in his tracks with his head down. Heihachi continued. "But when a Mishima begins to have sleepovers at other people's homes...it's something to worry about."

With the last words, Heihachi turned around and stood up. He took a few steps towards Jin. "Whose this girl you've been fooling around with?"

Jin raised his eyes. "W-what?" He stammered, shocked.

"Us Mishima's are handsome men, Jin. Women throw themselves at our feet. Yes, we can enjoy it but you are inexperienced. You do not know safety...how to control your urges." Heihachi coughed.

Jin shook his head. "I haven't been with any girl." He replied in honestly, unfazed by this particular conversation.

"Sure you haven't." Heihachi laughed and patted Jin on the back. "Don't worry boy, tonight I'm holding such a party that will have lots of girls in it."

A look of discomfort flashed across Jin's face. "And you're the special guest of honor." Heihachi added, with a devilish grin.

Jin didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I'd rather you didn't." Jin calmly replied.

"Sir, someone is on the phone for you," One of Heihachi's men interrupted.

Heihachi raised his hand, gesturing for his men to have the caller on hold while he finished his conversation with Jin.

"It's going to be fun." Heihachi insisted. "Besides, a young boy like you needs to unleash those raging hormones. I'll bring the best girls to you. You can count on your grandfather, Jin." Heihachi promised and then excused himself, leaving a troubled Jin standing in the lounge.

...

**A/N:** Xiaoyu said "Shup ut." – That is not a typo error and it was intended to show how immature she is at this stage.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I've finally introduced Julia Chang and Heihachi Mishima.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Mention of minor OC's here (VERY MINOR) **Erica Jones **resembles **Jessica Alba **& **Charlie Taylor **resembles **Cheryl Cole**. These kind of women will be Hwoarang's type of women in this story.

**Chapter Four**

Feeling at his most energetic tonight, Hwoarang shoved the crate full of beers and lagers onto the back of the truck using all his strength in his arms.

"Right, that's the last of it." Hwoarang slapped his dusty hands together, watching the driver peek through the rear side view mirror as he pulled his thumbs up.

He started the engine and Hwoarang closed the door of the truck then moved a few steps back. The driver reversed and drove off without another word as Hwoarang smirked from behind it.

"Yo Hwoarang, you got a visitor!" A fellow colleague called from inside the storeroom.

Hwoarang left the alley and entered back into the bar he worked at. Nina stood in the storeroom, pulled at a keg. "She's out in the front." Nina told him and he gave her an uneasy smile before answering.

"It's not _her_ again, is it?" Hwoarang cringed, remembering that not long ago a fan girl of his popped from nowhere and had been going around, telling everyone that they had slept together.

He couldn't even remember the first time he had met her. She had been a regular customer here or so it had seemed and then had taken an uncontrollable liking to him. It was that one night where he had been alone, made to lock up after he had finished his shift. She had locked the door and pounced on him.

It was terrible. Lucky enough he had used his Tae Kwon do to kick her off and call the police. Yet, she had managed to get away. After all, this fan girl of his knew certain tricks.

He hadn't expected her to be so upfront about meeting him in public. Usually he had caught her spying on him; it was the second time she had tried to meet him.

"It_ is_." Nina nodded and grimaced, remembering the time she had spotted a small camera fixed on Hwoarang's bike.

Hwoarang took a deep breath and entered the front. His vision had blurred a little, the effect of fake smoke and the liquor had made him a little dizzy. But then as his vision cleared, he found her sitting at the counter with a martini in front of her.

Like always, she had worn the Hwoarang cap and was dressed in black clothes. She had a couple of curbed chains dangling from her neck and a few neon straps on her arms. The piercings on her left eyebrow was still there and her greyish-dyed hair had been tied into a short side bun as usual.

He hated the way she looked. It was unattractive, completely a turn off and she looked like some punk boy.

_If only she was pretty like Charlie Taylor or Erica Jones, _Hwoarang forced himself to approach her with a look of disgust on his face.

"Why the _fuck_ are you here?

"I wanted to see you, Rang." She attempted, rolling the olive between her teeth and tongue.

Hwoarang winced and staggered back when she did that. He found that act repulsive. "Listen, I don't like you busting in here with your punk ass and trying to disgust me with your stupid attempt to-" Hwoarang paused and stared at her hair. "What the fuck? Is that a Me- clip in your hair?"

She nodded, pleased that he had noticed. "A _friend_ made it for me."

He looked bewildered, he stared at her cap which had images of him printed on it and then he looked at her hair which had him drawn in a manga style, and his pretty face was stuck on her disgusting rotten hair. Could life get anymore stupid?

"Oh hell no." Hwoarang shook his head and felt like he was on the verge of puking his guts out.

"Oh hell yes." She crushed the olive in her mouth and leaned forward. "I've had it with you pushing me away. Look at your persona, you're nothing like my dream guy yet I keep on chasing you in the hopes that you and I would be forever bound by love." She blurted, out of breath.

Hwoarang stared at her with wide eyes. "You are _nuts_." He finally spoke. "You are _nuts_. You know that?" He took his cell phone out. "I'm calling the cops-"

"You can _try_." She sat back in her seat, cool and collected. "My father isn't the deputy for nothing."

"Damn you and your stupid dad. This is the reason why the Law isn't taken seriously around here." Hwoarang tucked his phone away. "It's because of people like _you_."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I masturbate to your pictures. You know that, Rang?"

Hwoarang coughed, spluttering in the process. He had said nothing and grabbed a glass from the rack.

"I wish I was a guy because I seriously want to feel your a-hole around my..."She blushed and grinned. "You should really let me _shag_ you."

"Oh get lost!" Hwoarang smashed the glass on the counter, sending shards of glass over her porky hands. "I _fucking_ find you repulsive; you're so _disgusting_ that even a dog would be put off humping for life!" He yelled at her, causing some people to stop and stare.

"Seriously?" She hissed, pulling her hands back.

"Look at you. I get street rats and I get butch-like women but you...you're a whole new definition of ugly. You put the U in ugly. You're just so...gross." Hwoarang sighed, growing hot under the watchful eyes of their small audience. "Can you please leave, please? I'm gunna be sick if I have to be under the same roof as _you_ any longer."

"Fine." She got up from the stool and grabbed her glass, finishing off whatever was left inside. She slammed her glass down and muttered loud enough for him to hear. "Just so you know, I'm writing a novel about _us_. You and I have lots of sex in it. You're my sex slave in it."

Hwoarang grimaced again. "Good luck with getting it published." He replied in sarcasm. _Like any sane person would read that crap_, He thought.

"Oh yes." She moved back and yelled on her way out. "Everyone! I slept with Hwoarang!"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and felt Nina's hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to take her out?" Nina asked.

"I would but she's not worth it." Hwoarang muttered, feeling that headache rise again.

"If it makes you feel better, there's a party at the Mishima mansion and Jin's in it." Nina whispered. "It's a great opportunity to find out more about that _Jin_ guy."

Hwoarang nodded. "What time is it?"

"Nine pm."

"Perfect."

...

"...So Jin, enjoying the party?" Heihachi arrived, with a huge wine glass in his hands. His grandson was standing alone in one corner, observing the crowd with wary eyes.

He didn't like it, it felt too feigned. The laughter's, the smiles and the chatter were not genuine. He could sense deception in everyone, a skill that he had learnt from his mother.

"No. Not really." Jin replied in all honesty as he tugged the collar of his shirt. "I'd rather this party ended right now so I can get back to my training."

"Nonsense!" Heihachi laughed loud enough to attract the attention of a few businessmen. "Of course you like it. This is your first real party I assume." Heihachi chuckled.

"I'll be in my bedroom, studying _alone_." Jin dismissed, wanting to get out of this horrible party as soon as possible. He had missed the look on Heihachi's face when he had brushed past him and headed towards the exit.

With a look of humiliation as Heihachi noticed several business associates stare at him with amusement, he took out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Do it." Heihachi spoke into the phone. "He's gone to his bedroom."

...

"Hwoarang, this isn't the party room." Nina informed, after Hwoarang had given her a lift up the window. "It's a bedroom." Nina noticed and heard Hwoarang struggled to climb through the window behind her.

She spotted a pair of red gauntlets on his bed and knew whose room she was standing in. "It's his room. Jin's." Nina sighed and turned around to help Hwoarang into the room.

"About time." He frowned at Nina who had helped him in. "I thought you left me to die out there!"

"Sorry." Nina yawned and had turned around to retrieve the gauntlets from Jin's bed. "I've always wondered, are these things heavy?" Nina asked and picked them up.

Hwoarang searched around and dabbled with the books on Jin's dresser. "The guy goes to college." Hwoarang sniggered. "What a wimp." He snorted and rifled through Jin's course books and assessments.

"What does he study?" Nina asked, trying to show some interest in the fact that Jin went to college. The gauntlets were more intriguing, she had wanted to try them on but heard approaching footsteps.

"Hwoarang...I think he's coming over _here_." Nina hissed and leapt to the closet without thinking.

Hwoarang stumbled over, dropping the books on the floor in an attempt to follow Nina who had crammed herself into the closet with Jin's gauntlets in her hand.

"Nina, you traitor!" Hwoarang hissed as soon as Jin opened the door to find Hwoarang standing right next the heap of books.

Jin shut the door and Hwoarang gave him a goofy grin. "Eh...hi?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jin asked, going up to pick his books off the floor.

Hwoarang took a step back. "Nina's idea. Not _mine_." He pointed towards the closet. "She's hiding in there just so you know."

Jin got up and placed his books back on the dresser then he looked to where Hwoarang was pointing. "Nina, don't be shy. Say hi." Hwoarang grinned, if he was going to get caught, he would take her down with him too.

"You shouldn't have come here." Jin ignored the closet. "Seriously, go home." He told Hwoarang and dismissed him.

"What? You're not pissed off that we snuck into your bedroom?" Hwoarang asked, surprised at Jin's reaction.

Jin sat on his bed and took off his tie. "No, I don't really care." Jin yawned. "Now if you please leave me alone-"

Jin was disturbed as Nina opened the closet door and scowled at Hwoarang. "I did warn you, _Rang_." Nina spat and tossed Jin's gauntlets back to him.

"Before you say anything, Jin.." Nina snapped her head towards the Japanese, "I'll have you know that we had every right to suspect _you_. You're just _some_ guy who came out of nowhere and now suddenly, you're in _our_ group?"

"I'll tell your trainer that I won't be a part of your group by tomorrow morning." Jin replied. "I have no intention of being in your group. All I wanted was to know more about Ogre which..." Jin turned to face Hwoarang. "...Who your master seemed to know a lot about."

"Who the fuck is Ogre?" Hwoarang asked, suddenly interested in the topic. "My master never mentioned him to me." Hwoarang looked slightly offended.

Jin looked at Hwoarang from head to toe. "I can see why."

Hwoarang gasped and Nina swallowed back a grin. "You, bastard. You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Hwoarang balled his hands into fists.

"I have no time to be swayed by emotions." Jin yawned again, tired. "You're boring me. Please just go or I'll get security-"

"We'll be leaving." Nina cut in. "Thank you." Nina grabbed a hold of Hwoarang's arm. "He's not going to be in our group, let's just go now."

"No!" Hwoarang ripped his arm from Nina's grasp, he pierced his hateful glare onto Jin. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Go ahead and call security. I'll kick their asses and I'll kick yours too. How's that, emo boy?" Hwoarang chocked with fury.

"Rang, come on." Nina sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "We have to go, now."

"No, Nina. Let me give this bastard a piece of my mind today!" Hwoarang raised his fist. "I am the alpha male and that's the way it's always gunna be. My master tells me everything! Not some...chicken butt haired dude who is a pansy college boy!"

"Just leave it, Hwoarang!" Nina hissed, getting frustrated at the Korean's impulsiveness.

A small glimmer flickered through the window and Jin was the first to notice the infra-red light appear on his bed. Instinctively, Nina had sensed it and both of them looked towards the window.

"What's that?" Hwoarang asked, following the red dot on the bed. Jin remained on the bed and narrowed his eyes.

From across the mansion, he could make out a slim figure with a bazooka on her shoulders.

"It's a crosshair." Nina whispered, remaining of their sight. "Someone is going to bomb this place up." Something inside her stirred, a touch of nostalgia mixed with an unexplainable dread. "Shit, we gotta get outta here."

"Fukin' hell." Hwoarang felt his palms starting to sweat as he looked out of the window.

Jin slowly placed his gauntlets on and moved from his bed. "Let's go." He told the two while reaching for the light switch. Nina and Hwoarang dashed towards Jin who opened the door for them and followed them out.

"She's gunna blow!" Hwoarang yelled over his shoulder as he could literally hear the sound of the canon soaring towards them.

The three of them were sent crashing out of the hall's window as soon as the canon hit, sending bits of rubble and ropes of flames everywhere.

All three, coughed while falling out of the mansion. "I'm gunna die!" Hwoarang yelled, managing to grab onto a the trellis which one of his foot was wedged into it.

He couldn't tell what happened to Nina or Jin as bits of rubble hit him right in the face as he looked up. "Ah, fuck!"

Nina crashed into the trellis and brought her arms up to shield herself from the falling rubble. She slammed right onto the table of empty wine glasses that stood beneath the trellis. "Ah!" She groaned in pain, feeling the fragile glass crunch underneath her body.

She rolled right off the table and onto the floor as chunks of wood fell right above her, trapping her.

The last thing she saw before slipping in to darkness was a stretch of black wings.

...

**Tbc**...

...


End file.
